Possession
by Moosagi
Summary: He wanted her and he would have her at all costs. Even if that meant taken somebody elses life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sea Patrol. I merely use the characters for my own enjoyment.

*************************

He stared at his favourite photo of her, one where she was heading off to dinner in a pink dress that looked stunning on her. It was one of his newest photos and he had a few of them around his apartment. As he looked up onto his wall, his eyes gleamed at the collection of photos he had gathered in the last 3 years. They ranged from ones of her in her everyday Navy duties to ones of her in her civvies. He even had a few of her sleeping. His eyes passed over the clock and he realised that she would be coming in now.

He stood watching her come off the boat, her captain standing next to her. He was jealous of the captain. He got to see her nearly everyday and was able to talk to her and to touch her, whilst all he got was to look at her from afar. He watched as the captain leant down, his arm wrapping around her back as he whispered something in her ear. Anger coursed through him as she laughed and blushed slightly at his whispered comment. He would have to dispose of the captain if he intended to have her. Yes, the captain would have to go. He was startled though, when she looked across at him and caught his gaze. Not wanting to make himself obvious, he turned and walked away, pretending to look for something.

Mike looked down as Kate's face screwed up in thought, "Are you alright?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah, it's just. That guy over there looks familiar."

Mike looked over and saw no one, "Maybe we should head off to dinner."

She nodded, "Sounds good."

He watched as they walked off. His time would come. Patience would reward him and he would have her one day. His eyes gleamed as a smile stretched across his face. She would be his possession and no one else's.


	2. Chapter 2

As Kate stepped off the ship with Mike, she had the strangest feeling that she was being watched. Her eyes did a skim around the pier but not picking out anything unusual, she turned to Mike.

"You know this isn't right," she said to him, "what we're doing."

He smiled at her, "It's dinner between two friends Kate. There is nothing wrong with that."

She shook her head and felt his arm snake around her waist as he leant to whisper in her ear, "It's after that I would be concerned about."

She let out a laugh and blushed at his comment, knowing where he was heading with it.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," she replied to him, hoping that none of the crew would pick up their whispered conversation. She turned her head, someone catching the corner of her eye. A man stood their, in Navy uniform, staring at her and Mike. It was strange because he looked almost jealous. She felt as though she recognised him from somewhere but couldn't place it. Mike's placed his hand on her shoulder, pulling her attention away from the man.

"You alright?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah I'm fine. Just thought I saw someone."

Mike looked in the direction she indicated but saw no one.

"You want to head off for dinner now?"

She smiled at him, "Sounds good."

As they left the pier though, Kate still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her.

They sat down to dinner, talking about the last couple of months on the new boat. By the time they'd reached their mains, they'd run out of things to talk about and so sat in an awkward silence.

Mike looked up at her and opened his mouth, before closing it again. He had no idea what to ask her about.

"So, after I left, what did you end up doing?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Basically what you already know. I got posted as a junior warfare officer on a frigate and then got moved to the Hammersley."

He nodded his head, racking his brain trying to think of something else to say.

"So, did you end up having any other relationships?"

He felt like shooting himself for asking the question.

Kate looked at him shocked, "One. But he freaked me out a bit so I broke up with him before I got posted to the frigate." She looked down, unable to meet his eyes with her next sentence, "I kind of dated him on the rebound."

His eyes widened at her admission.

"I guess you were someone I could never really get over. Hence why we're here now," she said with a wave of her hand over the dinner table.

He couldn't help the smile that came to his face, "Well if it's any consolation. I never really got over you too."

Kate's head shot up, "What? But Ursula?"

He laughed, "My pitiful attempt at trying to get you out of my head."

Kate blushed, "Why is it we haven't spoken about this yet?'

He shrugged, "We kind of started things a bit quickly didn't we?"

"Yeah we did," she replied, thinking back a few weeks.

"Kate, where do you see this going?" he asked, hoping she would see it going somewhere serious.

She looked up at him, slightly shocked by the question, "I… um… well I wasn't exactly sure where you saw it going."

His face fell at her words.

She quickly tried to fix it, "Look Mike, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant to say was that I want it to work this time. I really do Mike."

He reached over and took her hand, giving it a slight squeeze, "That's good, because I want it to work too. Kate, I have never met any one else like you and leaving you 5 years ago was the biggest mistake I ever made."

He watched her, watched as she smiled and blushed at comments the captain was making. He had to get rid of the captain. He had to, but he had no idea where he lived besides the boat and there was no way he could get onto the boat. He let out a low growl as the captain took her hand. That should be him holding her hand. She would have to pay for being unfaithful to him. He turned and walked off down the street.

As Mike walked Kate up her pathway, she had that feeling of being watched but it was forgotten as Mike wrapped his arms around her.

"You know you can always come back to my place," he whispered into her ear.

She let out a soft giggle before placing a quick kiss on his lips, "But then there is nothing to look forward to for the rest of the week."

Before she could say anything he pressed his lips against her, pulling her body against his. She let out a soft moan as he deepened the kiss. Her hands reached around his neck, her fingers getting tangled in his hair. He pulled back, placing soft kisses down her neck.

"Mike," she whispered. "We can't, not out here."

"Let open the door," he mumbled against her neck, tickling her.

She let out a giggle pulling away from him, "Not tonight."

She leant in and kissed him briefly before turning and walking up to her door. She turned and smiled at him, "Have a good night."

He mumbled as he turned and walked off, Kate thinking she heard something along the lines of "not without you".

She laughed as she opened the door and walked in. She headed straight for her bedroom needing a good nights sleep in her own bed after three weeks.

He stood over her, watching her sleep. She always looked so peaceful sleeping. His body tensed as she rolled over, thinking she had woken up. All he heard was a softly whispered, "Mike." Anger consumed him at her obsession with her captain. She would have to be taught a lesson. His hand darted out, his fingers tightening around the soft skin of her neck. Her eyes opened and widened as her air supply was cut off. Her hands reached for his arm, trying to pull his arm off. He stared into her eyes, they were full of fear and he suddenly realised what he was doing. He loosened his hand, allowing her air, but not enough to let her go.

He leant down and whispered into her ear, "You will be mine one day Kate. Until then, you better remain faithful."

He let her go before disappearing into the darkness of her room.

Kate sat up, gasping and coughing for air. She thought she had been dreaming but there was no way that was. Her throat hurt from being constricted and she realised, there had been someone there. Her eyes darted around her room, but she couldn't distinguish anything. She reached over and grabbed her phone, dialling the first number she could think of.

Mike rolled over, letting out a groan as his phone rang. He hoped that their leave wasn't going to be cut short. It seemed to be a habit of NavCom's to send the Hammersley out on every mission.

"Mike Flynn."

Having expected Commander Marshall's voice, he was more than surprised at hearing Kate's panicked voice.

"Mike, please you have to come here. There was someone here and he had his hand around my neck and I couldn't breathe and he then said something to me but I… I… Please Mike come over."

He sat for a few seconds, processing everything she had just said, before the realisation of the situation sunk in.

"I'll be right there."

Kate sat huddled in her room, her light on. She was too afraid to go into the main part of the house, afraid that he might just be out there. When she heard the knock on the door, she jumped, her hand tightening around her phone.

"Kate, it's me!"

At the sound of Mike's voice, she darted out and pulled the front door open, throwing herself into his arms.

"Please, stay here. I don't want to be alone."

He was shocked at how she was acting. He led her back inside and shut the door, making sure it was locked. As they sat down on the couch he looked at her, "What happened?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. I was asleep one moment and then the next, he was just standing there, his hand around my neck. I couldn't breathe and all I could think about was you."

Mike was shocked at what she had just told him, "Do you know who it was?"

She shook her head, "No. I couldn't see him and by the time he let me go, he had disappeared."

"Have you called the police?"

Once again, she shook her head, snuggling into his embrace "No. I called you first. Just please stay with me. I don't need the cops."

Mike wasn't hearing a bar of it, "Kate you have to call them. If there is someone going around and breaking into people's houses, you need to tell them."

He felt Kate shake her head and looking down, he saw she was starting to drift off. He sighed as he picked her up and carried her into her room. He lay her down on the bed and went to walk off to the kitchen when she grabbed at him.

"Mike, please stay with me."

He nodded his head, unable to resist the pleading tone in her voice or the puppy dog eyes she gave him. He kicked his shoes off and climbed in next to her, pulling her into a comforting embrace. It wasn't long before both had drifted off.

He watched in through the window, unable to comprehend what he had done wrong. He had told her to remain faithful, not to go gallivanting with other men. But she didn't listen. And for that, he would make sure she would pay. As would the captain.


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyes watched as his hand snaked towards her. She couldn't move, couldn't scream, couldn't do anything. It was as though she was paralysed. Her breathing quickened, her eyes widening as her air supply was cut off.

"You're all mine Kate. All mine."

She shot up, gasping for air, her eyes shooting around the room, looking for the guy that was standing there. She felt a hand on her back and jumped whirling around only to see Mike laying there, a concerned, sleepy look on his face.

"Kate are you alright?" he asked, sitting up next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she whispered, trying to calm herself down.

He shook his head, raising his hand to gently caress her face, "You're not. He really scared you didn't he."

She pulled back from his touch, unable to look at him in the eyes, unable to appear, even for that second, slightly vulnerable.

"I'm fine," she mumbled.

He sighed before pulling her into his arms and lying back down. He had to get her mind off it, "Then why are you currently half moved into my apartment and sleeping in my bed."

She snuggled against him, loving the warmth and comforting feeling he provided, "Because you insisted."

"I didn't hear you complaining," he murmured, gently brushing a stray lock of hair from her face.

A smile crossed her face as her eyes slipped shut, loving the feeling of his caress.

"How are we going to do this?" she whispered, opening her eyes to look at him.

He looked into her eyes, baring everything he felt, "I'm not leaving you again Kate. We'll make this work even I if I have to give up the Navy, I'm not leaving you again."

She opened her mouth to reply, only to be cut off by his lips on hers. She returned the kiss, rolling back slightly as his body moved over hers. She let out a soft moan at the feeling of his body against hers. His lips left hers, moving down following her jaw and neckline, placing soft teasing butterfly kisses.

"Mike," she whispered.

"Hmm," he murmured, moving back to kiss her fully.

She gave in knowing he was beyond all reasonable thought.

Mike stirred, something stirring him from his dozing state but not processing through to his brain. He pulled Kate closer to him, hearing her mumble softly in protest at being moved. There was still something nagging at the back of his head. He couldn't tell what though.

Kate listened to the phone incessantly ring. She felt Mike move, pulling her closer towards him. She mumbled to him to answer the phone but there was no response. She rolled over and hit him, "Answer the phone Mike."

He grumbled before opening his eyes and looking at her, "What?"

"Answer the phone you dolt," she mumbled again.

His eyes started to slip shut again, "You can."

The phone stopped and Kate gave him a strange look, before giving him a soft shove.

"If you're gonna do that, go make breakfast," he mumbled, before rolling over.

Kate shook her head before climbing out, grabbing a discarded shirt before walking into the kitchen. She fished through the fridge, pulling out eggs and cheese and milk, the thought of an omelette being quite appealing. She had just started to mix the ingredients together when arms snaked around her waist.

"Where did you think you were sneaking off to?"

Kate laughed, leaning back into his embrace, "To do as my captain ordered and making him breakfast."

The phone rang and Mike let out a sigh. He walked over and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Mike? Steve Marshall."

Mike straightened up at the sound of the Commanders voice and threw an exasperated look at Kate. It looked as though their leave was going to be cut short.

"Sir, what can I do for you?"

"Mike, I have a new assistant, Lieutenant David Harris. I am going through the process of introducing him to all the CO's as they are passing through. I'd like you and your XO in to meet him today. Think you could do that?"

Mike held up a hand as Kate indicated to him to tell her what was happening.

"Sir, what time would you like us there?"

Kate's posture slumped at the thought of having to go into NavCom.

"Sooner would be better Mike. So see you in an hour."

"Yes sir. See you then," Mike said before hanging up.

"What's happening? Are we heading out again?" Kate asked, whilst standing at the stove cooking the omelettes.

Mike laughed at the sight, "No. Going in to meet Marshall's new assistant. Makes sense considering we always seem to be talking to them."

She nodded her head, "When? Can you get some plates?"

He walked to a cupboard and pulled out two plates. He handed them to her and leant against the bench, "In an hour. It's not often I have a beautiful woman in my kitchen cooking me breakfast."

She looked at him, raising her eyebrow, "When else has there been a woman in your kitchen cooking you breakfast?"

He suddenly seemed very fidgety and unable to meet her eyes, "Ummm… well… can't remember."

Kate flipped his omelette onto a plate and as Mike went to take the plate, she held it back, "Who? And when?"

"Does it matter?" he said, trying to reach for it.

She headed for the bin, "Yes. Now tell me." She held the omelette over the bin, threatening to throw it out.

"Kate, that's a waste of food."

"Then tell me," she demanded.

Mike watched as the omelette slipped a bit, "Okay! It was Ursula, just please don't throw my omelette out!"

He watched as her face darkened and somehow, mentioning Ursula wasn't a good idea. She walked past him and pushed the plate into his chest. Suddenly he didn't feel like the omelette anymore. He put it down on the bench before following her.

"Kate wait."

She ignored him, grabbing her whites and walking into the bathroom, slamming the door in his face.

Mike stood there, banging on the door, "Come on Kate. Don't do this. Please. It was nothing. She came here for help and I gave it to her. She slept in the spare room. Please Kate. She made me breakfast to say thankyou. If it wasn't for her, I never would have realised I still loved you."

There was no response. He sunk down, leaning his back against the door. He had royally screwed things up. He just wished she would listen to him, at least show some indication he had accepted or rejected his apology.

He heard the door to the bathroom click and before he could move, it opened and he found himself looking up into Kate's face.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

He sighed, "I was leaning against the door. Didn't have time to move before you opened the door."

A small smirk crossed her face before she got rid of it, "You're forgiven. But I'm still angry."

He was confused as to why she was still angry and asked her as he stood up.

"Because you didn't give us a decent amount of time to get ready. We have to be at NavCom in 45 minutes."

A cheeky smile crossed his face, "We could save time by sharing a shower."

A bright blush crossed Kate's face. "Mike," she cried.

As they walked into NavCom, Mike leant over to quickly whisper in Kate's ear, "You know you look much cuter in one of my shirts than in that uniform."

She hit him, "Behave whilst we're here. I don't want to lose my job."

He pulled a face before murmuring, "Yes ma'am. One would think you were the CO here."

She rolled her eyes at how immature he was being and she wondered what had gotten into him. She was about to say so when Commander Marshall walked over to them.

"Mike, Kate. How's leave been?"

Mike nodded his head, "Very enjoyable sir. It's nice to finally have a bit of time off."

Kate nodded her head in agreement.

Marshall indicated in the direction of his office, "Well, if you'll follow me, you can meet my new assistant."

As they walked into Marshall's office, Kate had a shiver, a creepy feeling overwhelming her.

"Lieutenant David Harris, this is the CO and XO of the HMAS Hammersley, one of the patrol boats."

The new lieutenant stood up, his eyes locking on Kate.

Mike noticed the way he was looking at Kate. For some reason, he thought this man was dangerous. He would have to watch him. Meanwhile, he held out his hand, "Lieutenant Harris. I'm Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn and this is my XO, Lieutenant Kate McGregor."

Harris shook his hand. He gripped it tight almost seeming to challenge Mike. He then turned to Kate, "Lieutenant McGregor. It's a pleasure."

Kate took his hand and almost snatched it back at the feeling that overwhelmed her. He somehow seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't place where. However, she maintained her grip, not wanting to seem afraid of the new Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Harris, it's nice to meet you."

She tried to take her hand back, only to have his grip tighten. She felt his thumb softly caressing the back of her hand and she had to repress a shudder. She pulled a bit more harshly, her hand slipping free of his grip.

"No doubt we will talk soon Kate."

The use of her first name did not go unnoticed by either Kate or Mike. She nodded her head, not trusting her voice at the moment.

After another brief chat with Commander Marshall, Mike and Kate left. It wasn't soon enough. When they were finally out of the building and heading for Mike's car, the fear finally consumed Kate. She stumbled as she started to tremble.

Mike noticed. "Kate. Are you alright?" He wrapped an arm around her waist, not caring if anyone saw. She didn't reply. Her eyes were set on his car straight ahead. Her aim, to make it there. When they finally reached it, she collapsed into the passenger seat.

Mike got in on the drivers side and instantly took her hand, "Kate. Look at me. Are you alright?"

She started to nod her head before shaking it, tears gathering in her eyes, "Mike, he scared me. The way he looked at me, the way he held my hand." She shuddered again and Mike reached across the middle console to pull her into a hug.

"It'll be alright. We'll take you home and you can just sit and relax. Does that sound okay?"

She nodded her head, "You're not going to leave me?"

He shook his head, "Never."

He watched as they left together in the car. He would have to start planning soon. If he wanted to have Kate all to himself, to make her forget about the captain, he would have to move soon.

"Not too long now Katie. Not too long now."


	4. Chapter 4

His eyes scanned over his wall, his eyes focusing on some of the newest images he had gotten. There was one thing he loved, the Internet and the free access many people had. He looked to his hand, and the photos he had. He had gotten them off her Facebook and although many were of her and the crew, he was able to make them disappear with a snip of his scissors. He picked up the last photo where a crew member had to be removed. He picked up his scissors, and cutting around the image of Kate, he removed Mike standing next to her.

Kate rushed towards the boat, knowing she was late and that Mike would not be happy. However it was not her fault that her car had decided to get a flat battery and that the taxi decided to take forever to show up. She was just about to step onboard when her phone rang. She looked at the caller idea, only to see 'Private Number' flashing.

She answered it, "Kate McGregor."

At the sound of the voice of the receiver, Kate shuddered.

"Kate, it's David Harris."

"Lieutenant Harris," she replied, keeping her voice professional, "What is it I can do for you?"

His reply sent a shudder up her spine, "I was wondering what you were doing tonight. If you might like to get some dinner. Maybe catch up."

She wondered why he would want to catch up. As far as she could remember she had never met him, however familiar he might seem.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant Harris but the Hammersley has just been tasked and I'm afraid that I'm heading out as we speak. Maybe some other time."

Before he had the chance to reply, she hung up. She stared at the phone in her hand, not noticing the presence on the boarding ramp beside her.

"X?"

When there was no reply, he tried again, "Kate?"

She looked up, startled to see Mike standing there.

"Are you alright?"

She continued to stare at him before looking back at her phone.

"Yeah," she mumbled, "I'm fine."

He hated to push her into getting onto the boat, especially with the things that had been happening, but he had no choice.

"Kate," he said softly, "We're waiting for you to board so that we can leave."

Her eyes rose to look at him before she nodded and followed him onboard, saluting as she stepped onto the ship.

Kate stood in the bridge, watching the horizon absently, her thoughts drifting to Harris. She couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him from somewhere. There was something eerily familiar with him. She just couldn't place where she knew him. Her mind drifted from Harris to the man who had appeared in her bedroom. She repressed a shudder at the thought of him. He downright scared her and although he hadn't shown himself since that night, she always had that feeling that she was being watched. It wouldn't leave her.

Mike sat in his chair, his eyes glancing to his right, where Kate stood. It had been a few days since they had left base and a few days since he had been able to hold her in anyway. He noticed the way her eyes were distant, staring off into the horizon. He was worried about her. First there was that guy that showed up at her place and then her reaction to Lieutenant Harris. He also couldn't help but shake the feeling that there was something fishy about the guy. He intended to find out once they returned to base.

"Sir, I'm picking something up on radar," Nikki's voice cut into his thoughts.

He stood up walking over to her, looking over her shoulder at the target on screen.

"Look's like an FFV Sir," Nikki continued.

Mike turned to Buffer, "Picking up anything on EOD?"

Buffer nodded his head, "Yes Boss. Looks like a shotty old boat. Not going to fast."

A smile crossed Mike's face, "X you're leading this one."

He turned to Kate to see her still staring absently off onto the horizon. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kate?" he said softly.

She jumped, turning to look at him, "Sorry sir. I got lost in my thoughts there."

He gave her a worried look before turning to Buffer, "Buffer you're leading this one. Nav, pipe boarding stations."

Kate started to protest but he turned and cut her off, "X, I want to talk to you in my cabin… now."

Kate hung her head, before heading out of the bridge, Mike following.

"Nav let me know when they're boarding."

"Yes boss."

He closed the door behind him, watching as she sat down on his rack. He sat down in his chair and stared at her in silence.

"Kate, I'm worried about you," he said finally, breaking the silence.

She raised her eyes to look at him, "I'm fine."

He stood up, frustration getting the better of him, "You're not Kate. We really need to discuss this. What happened to you at the start of the week would have been terrifying, but you should have notified the police. Now, after meeting Lieutenant Harris, you're even more shaken up. Something is wrong here Kate and you're refusing to admit it."

Kate stood up, facing him, "What do you suppose I say to the police Mike? There is no evidence that there was someone there except for what I said! They would treat me as though I'm a lunatic! Plus we're on here for a few weeks so nothing is going to happen whilst I'm on the boat."

He stepped towards her and took the chance to gently cup her face, "Kate, I worry about you. I worry every time I see you jumping onto a boat and I'm worrying even more at seeing you so vulnerable." He leant his forehead against hers. "I'm scared I'm going to lose you," he whispered.

Kate let her eyes slip shut as he rested his forehead against hers. It had been their first contact in days and she didn't want the moment to pass. He made her feel safe, every time he held her or kissed her, she felt safe. She leant in to kiss him, wanting to reassure him that she would never leave him.

"Captain, bridge."

Nikki's voice broke the moment. He let out a sigh and pulled away, his eyes locking onto Kate's. The emotion in their eyes conveyed what the other felt.

"We should probably head back up to the bridge," she muttered.

He nodded his head, his hand heading for the door handle. As his fingers wrapped around the handle, he turned back to look at her.

"I love you Kate and I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

She stared at him, his words taking a moment to sink in, before she smiled, letting him know that she understood what he was saying.

He opened the door and the two walked out, back to their jobs.

After the FFV was secured, Mike turned to Kate.

"I need you to get onto NavCom, let them now we are bringing an FFV in," he said as he started to head out of the bridge.

Kate nodded, heading to pick up the phone. She dialled in and it didn't take long before someone answered on the other end.

"Lieutenant Harris."

Kate shuddered. Of all the people.

"Lieutenant Harris. This is Lieutenant McGregor from Hammersley."

"Ah Kate," his voice drawled, "How can I help you out."

She clenched her teeth, wanting to get his conversation over and done with, "Just thought to let you know that we've just picked up an FFV and we are heading back to base with it under tow and it's crew on board."

She just imagined the smile on Harris's face at the news she was returning.

"Well, Kate, I look forward to your arrival," he drawled.

Kate repressed another shudder before replying, "Thankyou Harris."

She hung up, not caring if it was rude or against protocol to do so. She just had to get the sound of his voice out of her head.

"You alright there Kate?" Nikki questioned.

Kate nodded her head, "I'm fine."

The tone of her voice was enough to let Nikki know that she wasn't going to say anything else.

As they came back into port, it was nearing dusk. The crew were glad, knowing they would have the night off before heading back off in the morning. As Kate went to step off the ship, she heard someone call out her name. Turning she saw Mike coming up behind her.

"Will I see you at home?" he whispered.

She nodded her head, "Yeah. See you at home."

He smiled at her before turning back to head below deck.

Kate flopped down on the couch, looking at her watch. It was 6:30 and frankly she couldn't be bothered to get up and cook dinner, instead thinking that takeaway was a mighty good option at that moment. She let her head fall back against the cushions, thinking she would wait for Mike to get home before deciding what they would get. It didn't take long however, for exhaustion to take over.

Mike walked up the path to his house, noticing the lack of lighting on inside. He opened the door and walked into his lounge room, Kate's familiar form asleep on the couch. He smiled, putting down his hat and bag as he walked over to her. He gently brushed a bit of hair off her face before leaning in and kissing him. She let out a soft moan before opening her eyes to see Mike standing there, a soft smile on his face.

"Hey," she mumbled, as she rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"You know I've been wanting to do that for the last week," he said, sitting down beside her.

She laughed, laying her head against his shoulder, "Can't keep your hands off me can you."

He reached out for her and pulled her onto his lap with a shriek. She laughed as she settled onto his lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

He leant in, unable to resist temptation any further and kissed her. She let out a soft moan as his hands drifted beneath her shirt, his hands running up and down the small of her back. She moved closer to him, wanting to feel safe again, wanting him to reassure her that everything would be alright. He deepened the kiss, the feel of her against him, causing all reasonable thought to vanish from his head. In that moment, there was only him and Kate.

They lay, cuddled on the couch, the only light coming from the front hall. His eyes rested on her face, the light making her features softer. Unable to resist he leant in and placed a light kiss on her lips. She smiled against his lips, gently deepening the kiss.

He let out a soft moan, "Kate, you do that again and we're gonna end up right where we started."

She laughed before looking him in the eyes, "As much as I'm loving this, I'm hungry."

She watched as his eyes glinted in amusement, before he leant back in to kiss her.

"I've got all I need here."

She let out a laugh before gently pushing Mike off her, "Seriously, I'm hungry."

He let out a sigh, moving to allow her to get off the couch, "Fine. Can we get pizzas?"

She smiled, "Just what I was thinking."

As the alarm went off the next morning at 5:30, Kate let out a groan before throwing her pillow at Mike.

"Turn it off, please!"

He grumbled something before rolling over and whacking the clock, sending the room into silence.

Kate moved, snuggling back into Mike's side, content to go back to sleep.

"Kate…" he said, almost bordering on whining, "We need to get up. We've got to get back to the boat."

She mumbled something before going silent again. Mike let out a sigh. Drastic times called for drastic measures. He reached down for her waist before he set his fingers to work, tickling her senseless.

She let out a shriek, leaping out of his grip and falling off the bed. As he heard the thump, he looked over the edge to see a very angry pair of green eyes looking at him.

"What did you do that for?"

He laughed, "I had to get you up somehow!"

She grumbled something before getting up. As she walked into the bathroom, she quickly turned back to him.

"I've got to go home to pick up a few things. Think you can handle going to the ship on your own with out me?" she asked with a smirk.

He laughed, falling back against his pillow, "I think I can. You want me to drop you off."

She looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding her head, "Thankyou. I'll get a cab from home to the boat."

He smiled at her, "Ok then."

As Kate got out of the car, she leant across and gave Mike a quick kiss.

"I'll see you onboard."

He nodded his head, his eyes glinting in amusement, "I can't wait." He watched her as she walked up the path and into her house, neither noticing the shift of the curtains as she opened her door.

Mike stood up in the bridge, his eyes drifting to the clock. It was now 7:30. He had dropped Kate off at her place at 6:00 and he knew it would not take her an hour and a half to get to the boat. He grabbed the phone and dialled Kate's number. It went straight through to her message bank. He tried her home number. Same thing. He was starting to get worried. It wasn't like her to be this late and not call.

He turned to Nikki, "I'm going to head over to her house and see if everything is all right. This isn't like her."

Nikki nodded her head, "Ok sir. We will delay departure until you get back. Would you like me to notify NavCom?"

He considered it, "Wait until you receive a call from me. I'll let you know."

Nikki nodded her head, "Good luck sir."

As he drove to Kate's, he kept trying to call her. Each time he received her voicemail. He started to panic. Something was wrong and he knew it. When he arrived at her house, he walked up the door and tried the handle. It swung open… to reveal a very messed up hallway. He slowly walked in, his eyes scanning the hallway. Furniture was tipped over and it looked as though there had been a struggle. Panic surged through him at the thought of what had happened to Kate. He pulled out his mobile phone, pulling up Nikki's number. Just as he was about to hit dial, pain shot through the back of his head and darkness consumed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike let out a groan as he started to come to. He opened his eyes and scanned around the room, recognising it as Kate's bedroom. He tried to sit up but pain shot through from the back of his head.

"Ouch," he muttered. He tried to bring his hand up to rub it, only to find his hands tied. He wriggled around, finally managing to get into a sitting position. A movement from the bed caught his attention.

Kate sat up at the noise from the hallway her heart racing as he dragged in Mike's limp body.

"What did you do to him?" she shouted, her eyes widening at the bloodstain on his collar.

He turned and smirked at her, "Just a bump on the head."

She watched him as he threw Mike in the corner before pulling out some rope and tying up Mike's hands and feet.

"You really don't need to…"

He turned and glared at her, "Shut up! I don't need you telling me what to do!"

She sunk back onto the bed. Whilst he was standing so close to Mike, she didn't want to freak him out and make him do something to hurt Mike.

He turned and smiled at her, "As long as pretty boy is here, you better not do anything or else."

He walked out leaving Kate more afraid then she had ever been. Not only was she in danger, but she had also dragged Mike into it to. She couldn't believe Lieutenant Harris would do this though. She wondered what had made him do it. As far as she could remember, she hadn't met him before now. She heard a sound coming from where Mike was and moving across the bed, she saw him sitting up.

"Mike," she breathed out a sigh of relief to see him moving.

He looked over at her and she could see his relief.

"Kate, are you alright? He hasn't done anything to you has he?"

She shook her head, "No. He's just tied me up."

He relaxed back against the wall, glad that she was at least okay.

"Mike?"

He sat back up to look at her.

"Mike, we have to get out of here. I don't know about Harris. I have no idea what he might do," she said looking at him.

He could see she was scared, could hear it in her voice. But at the sound of Harris' name, his eyes widened.

"Harris? He's behind this?"

His stomach plummeted as Kate nodded her head. Harris had irked him in some way but this just confirmed his suspicions. They had to get out of here, now.

"Kate, we have to get out of here. Harris is dangerous," he started to worm his way over to the bed.

"Mike, how? He's got us both tied up. He has our phones and he'd destroyed all the phones in the house."

He stopped, getting his breath as he thought. He then remembered something.

"Nav!"

She was confused, "What?"

Mike looked at her, "I told Nav when I left the ship that I would only be about 30 minutes. I told her I would call her when we were on our way so that she could make ready to sail."

He saw Kate's eyes glint, that glint she got when she would successfully board a boat or when they would find something.

She smiled at him, "Well we need to get out of here somehow."

Mike continued to squirm towards her, finally making it to the edge of the bed. He looked up to see that Kate's hands were tied to the bedpost. There was no way she could do anything and his hands were tied behind his back.

"Ok, Kate. I'm going to loop my hands under and try to untie your hands."

She nodded her head and watched as he moved around before getting his hands free. He moved to the bedpost and started to untie Kate's hands.

"Well what have we got here?"

Mike froze. This wasn't good. Both looked to see Harris standing in the doorway.

"Trying to make a break for it are we?"

Mike had to try something, "Look Harris. You let us go now and you might get off lightly. You keep going and things will get a lot worse."

Harris smiled before he started to saunter towards them, "Oh no. You see _Sir_, the only person it's going to get worse for… is you."

Mike didn't even see it coming. One moment he was in front of Kate, the next he was on the ground, his jaw smarting from the blow Harris dealt him. He had barely cleared the stars from his head before he received another blow to the ribs. He could hear Kate shouting but couldn't understand through the pain. His vision started to swim, blackness edging at his vision until a knife searing pain in his leg brought him back to full consciousness. He screamed, the pain searing through his body. He looked down to see a knife sticking out of his leg. The sight barely registered before his head was wrenched back and he was looking into Kate's petrified face.

"Try that again, and I'll do a lot worse." He barely saw Kate nod before he blacked out.

Kate's eyes teared up as she watched Harris kick and punch Mike over and over again. She shouted at him, begging him to stop but he kept going.

"Please David! Stop! Please you're going to hurt him."

He turned to face her, "You're worried about him."

She nodded her head, her eyes not leaving Mike. She saw a flash of silver before hearing Mike's scream of pain. Her eyes widened and the tears fell as she saw Harris plunge a knife into Mike's leg.

"Stop it! Please!"

She was terrified. This was all her fault and she could do nothing to help Mike. Harris grabbed his hair, wrenching Mike's head back so she could see right into his face. His face was screwed up in pain and she could see it as well in his eyes.

"Try that again, and I'll do a lot worse," he growled at her. She let her eyes leave Mike for a second, looking a Harris. She nodded her head, not trusting her voice. It was enough for Harris. He let Mike go before walking over to Kate and kissing her hard. She tried to pull away but with her hands and feet tied, there was not much she could do. He pulled back to look at her only to see a look of pure disgust on her face. He brought up the bloodstained knife to Kate's cheek, letting it rest lightly.

"Next time, you'll kiss me back or your lover boy will get more than just a knife to the leg."

He trailed the knife down her cheek and she felt it cut. She held back a hiss of pain, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. However, a smile cut across his face before he stood and walked out. The instant the door was closed, Kate dissolved into tears. She couldn't do anything to help herself or Mike.

Nikki stood on the bridge, checking her watch. Mike had now been gone for an hour and she hadn't heard a thing from him. She had already received two calls from Commander Marshall wondering why they had not left port yet and all she could say was that Mike had gone in search of Kate. She had no idea where either of them might be. Something had to be up. She tried Mike's mobile again, only for it to go straight through to his message bank. Something was definitely wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate glanced at the door as Harris walked in carrying the first aid kit she kept in the kitchen. She was confused, not knowing what he was going to do with it. She watched him, her eyes following his movement towards Mike. As he knelt down beside Mike, she blurted out the question that had been on her mind since he entered.

"What are you doing to him?"

Harris didn't raise his head, focussing his attention instead on the items he was pulling from the first aid kit.

"Bandaging him up," he replied eventually, unravelling the bandages. "Don't want him bleeding to death because then you won't do as I say."

Kate stayed silent. She knew she had to remain calm to keep Harris calm because she knew if he blew up again, there was no knowing what he would do to either of them.

Nikki fidgeted, looking again to her watch. It had been … hours since Mike had left the ship and there was still nothing from him. She knew that something had to be wrong. It was unlike him not to do what he promised. She turned to the faces standing and waiting in the bridge, picking out the two she knew would be the most help.

"Buffer, Swain. Go get changed. We're heading to the X's house."

Nikki turned to RO, "RO, we'll give you a call once we've figured out what's happened to the Boss and the X."

RO nodded his head, responding with "Yes Ma'am," before Nikki left the bridge.

Kate could hear Harris in the kitchen, listening to what sounded like him making some food. She let her head fall back against the headboard, the morning's events starting to overwhelm her. This was all her fault. She had finally recognised Harris and even though his name had changed, he was still the same old sleazy guy she met 4 years ago. A groan from the floor brought her from her thoughts and she sat up to see Mike moving.

"Mike?"

She heard him mumble something. Concerned, she moved closer to the edge.

"Mike, are you alright?"

He opened his eyes and focused them on Kate. He started to nod his head until he noticed the cut on her cheek, "What did he do to you?"

Kate shook her head, "It's nothing. Look Mike, I recognise where Harris is from and I'm telling you now we need to get out of here."

Mike looked thoughtful for a second, "Nav should be here sometime. She would have noticed that I haven't called when I said I would."

Kate looked sceptical, "Are you sure?"

He nodded his head, "Positive. She'll be here."

Kate sighed before relaxing back into the pillows. Maybe they had a chance.

Harris stood behind the door, listening to Mike tell Kate about the Navigator coming. If this was the case then he had to do something about it.

Marshall was getting annoyed big time. The Hammersley had still not sailed, both commanding officers MIA and Lieutenant Harris had still not showed. He stuck his head outside his office, waving down a female sailor walking past.

"Has anyone heard from either the Hammersley or Lieutenant Harris?"

The female sailor shook her head, "No sir. Still have not been able to get onto him."

Marshall heard the distaste in her voice and wondered at it.

"You don't like him Seaman Anderson?"

The sailor stared at him before shaking his head, "No sir. He has a certain attitude towards women that I don't like. There is also just something… eerie about him."

Marshall gave her a strange look, "Well keep trying to get onto him."  
She nodded her head before heading back towards a computer.

Clara sat down at the computer and stared at it for a moment, the wheels in her brain turning. She had seen the way Lieutenant Harris looked at Lieutenant McGregor. She had also noticed the way he spoke to her on the phone. The coincidental disappearances of both Lieutenants seemed more than just a coincidence. She knew it was linked somehow. The outlying factor was the disappearance of Lieutenant Commander Flynn. That did not fit in. Thinking on it, she started to search.

As Buffer pulled them up outside Kate's house, the first thing Nikki noticed was Mike's car outside the house.

"He must still be here then," she muttered.

Swain and Buffer looked at each other before turning to Nikki.

"Ah… Ma'am," Swain started. Nikki turned to look at him, "Is it possible the X and the boss… might… have gotten… distracted?"

She raised an eyebrow, a small smirk on her face at the sight of Swain blushing.

"I highly doubt the CO and XO would engage in something that could destroy both their careers."

Swain and Buffer nodded their heads, knowing not to mention the subject again.

Nikki's eyes moved back to the house before turning back to the boys, "Shall we go in then."

They nodded, "Yes Ma'am."

As they walked up the path to the doorway, Swain noticed the door slightly ajar. His police instincts kicked in and he knew something was not right.

"Buff, Ma'am, stop."

Both stopped and turned to look at him, their faces confused.

"Swain?" Nikki asked.

He nodded his head towards the door, "It's ajar. Ma'am, knowing the XO she would not leave her door open. Something isn't right."

Nikki and Buffer looked between the door and Swain.

"Well, what do you want to do?" she asked him.

Swain thought for a moment before replying, "Ma'am. Wait out here. I'm going to go in and have a look around. If something has gone wrong, it's best if we don't disturb possible evidence."

Nikki nodded her head and watched as Swain walked into the house.

As Swain swung the door open, he made sure to not touch the handle. His eyes widened though as he looked up the hallway. There was furniture everywhere and as Swain ran his eyes over the mess, he saw a bit of white. Moving forward, making sure to not step on anything, he saw it was a male officer's hat. He guessed it was Mike's. He looked up and followed the mess, constantly checking to make sure that rooms were clear. He walked into the kitchen and saw that it was relatively clean except for the few bits and pieces in the sink. He was looking around when he thought he heard a sound from beyond the door at the other end. He moved slowly, making sure to not make any noise of his own. He pressed his ear against the door and after listening for a while and not hearing anything, he opened the door to a sight that shocked him. There was a large patch of blood on the floor as well as a first aid kit. He eyes continued to scan over the room, also noticing the ties they used on boardings to secure people. There was also a small pile of rope. Swain knew instantly that Mike and Kate were in trouble. He turned and rushed back out, making sure not to touch anything. He knew this was a crime scene and that they needed to call the cops. He ran out the front door, startling Nikki and Buffer.

"Swain? Did you find them?" Nikki asked, wondering why he was running.

He shook his head, "No I didn't. I need your mobile though ma'am."

Nikki held it out to him, confused at what was going on, "Swain, would you like to elaborate?"

He looked up at them, "I think the CO and XO may be in some serious trouble."

Clara's eyes widened at the information she had found. She wondered if this was known when Harris went through his Defence recruiting. She quickly printed the information out, wanting to check with Commander Marshall. After grabbing the papers from the printer, she rushed into his office, not bothering to knock.

"Sir, I've found this information on Lieutenant Harris and I was wondering if you were aware of it?"

Marshall scanned his eyes over the information she had found. He looked up at her, "Where did you find this?"  
"I did some digging around on some of the databases Sir. The first thing that I found that was fishy was that Lieutenant McGregor had filed an application for a restraining order against a man named Dylan Adams. I dug even further and found out that he had since changed his name to David Harris and had managed to get himself into the Navy. Sir, I have no idea how he managed to get that information past recruitment but I think this may be linked to the disappearance of the officers off the Hammersley."

Marshall stared at Clara wondering why the hell this woman was in the Navy and not in the police force. He was about to reply when his phone rang. He apologised to Clara before answering it.

"Marshall… Lieutenant Caetano… What?... Hold on… slow down…"

There was a long pause, before Marshall replied with a quick, "Be there soon," before hanging up. He stood up, gathering the information Clara had given him before turning to her.

"You may have just provided us with the information we need to help Lieutenant McGregor and Lieutenant Commander Flynn."

Clara looked shocked, "Sir? What happened?"

"That was Lieutenant Caetano calling from McGregor's house. She went there with her Swain and Buffer and they found the house in a mess and blood. They've called it into the cops and I need to be down there to talk to the cops and provide them with the information you have provided. Good job Seaman Anderson."

The praise she had just been given was nothing to the shock she felt at the news that Marshall had just given her.

Kate came to, wondering what the hell had happened and turned to find her hands and legs still tied. She looked around the room, recognising it as a room to a motel. She saw Mike next to her on the bed, still knocked out. She saw Harris sitting in a chair, flicking through the TV channels. She was now extremely concerned because no one knew where they were.


	7. Chapter 7

Nikki sat at the table in the senior sailors mess, her hands clutched around a cup of coffee. Beside her sat her mobile phone, her eyes glancing to it every few moments just to check that it was on and that it had signal. Her eyes were glazed over, her attention elsewhere. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that a knock at the door startled her. She jumped, almost spilling her coffee before turning to see ET there.

"Josh," she said startled.

He raised an eyebrow, knowing she was not well if she was using his first name on the boat.

"Nav, are you okay?"

She stared at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, I'm not."

She let out a sigh, burying her head into her hands. He moved to sit down leaning across the table to take one of her hands and give it a quick squeeze.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He heard her mumble something before she lifted her head. He was surprised at the tears gathering in her eyes and wishing he could hold her, he took her hand instead, offering her comfort.

"I just wish that there was something more that I could do. I mean… I could have called the Boss earlier or gone over to Kate's house earlier. Why didn't I? I should have. I shouldn't have left it for so long."

She broke down into tears, her head falling back into her arms as she sobbed. He watched her, not knowing what to do. It would be out of place to give her a hug and instead moved next to her, rubbing his hand on her back.

"Nikki," he said quietly, "None of this is your fault. It's the prick who took them that we should be blaming. If you had gone earlier, you may have found yourself in the same position and then would have been no hope to them at all. You would have walked straight into his trap."

She raised her head, wiping her sleeves across her eyes, "You think?"

He nodded his head, "You're a good person Nik and shouldn't be blaming yourself for something that you couldn't control."

She smiled at him, her first real genuine one in days, "Thanks Josh."

She reached for his hand and squeezed it, the only contact she could muster up without being caught by the crew. He stared at her a moment, a similar smile on his face. Nikki's phone rung, breaking the silence.

She reached across and grabbed it, quickly answering it, "Hello?"

Marshall stood at the door to Harris' apartment, unable to comprehend what he had just been told by the police officer. He didn't know whether he wanted to enter, to see what he had been unable to pick up with Harris for the last few weeks. He had just informed Nikki of the development in the case, which had been moving slowly over the last few days. He wished that they could take over, knowing they would have it moving a lot quicker. It was one of their own that they were looking for and the cops were getting nowhere.

"Excuse me Commander?"

Marshall was pulled out of his thoughts by the Sergeant leading the case, who indicated that Marshall should come inside.

"I need you to tell me anything you know about Harris. It would help greatly in the case."

Marshall nodded his head before walking into the room. His eyes were immediately drawn to the far wall where there were thousands of photos of Kate. Marshall shook his head. It was his fault that this had all happened. His fault that two of his best officers were missing. His fault because he didn't do a proper background check. His eyes scanned the room and aside from the photo wall there was nothing else to show anything about Harris' life. He couldn't tell the sergeant much, his relationship with Harris only being that of a working relationship. He let out a sigh.

"Have you any idea what sort of car the suspect might drive."

Marshall looked up at the Sergeant, his thoughts in a whirlwind. He struggled to remember whether the details of Harris' car would be recorded. It took him a few moments to remember that, like him, Harris had his own car space and as such, they had to record the number plate details. He looked up at the sergeant, a spark in his eyes.

Kate tried to block out the noise of the TV, of constantly hearing the news reports about them being missing. She was hungry and tired and her hands and ankles hurt from the plastic ties. She glanced over at Mike, who was pale but awake. He gave her a small smile, which she returned. Her eyes flickered to the table where Harris was engrossed in the paper whilst eating breakfast. She found it strange that he would continue on as though what he was doing had nothing of significance. She turned her head back to Mike, noticing the pain on his face.

"You all right?" she whispered, not wanting to alert Harris.

He nodded his head, his eyes filling with concern as her's teared up. He wanted to reach out, to hold her and comfort her. But he couldn't. Not whilst Harris was in the room, or even physically because he was tied up. He let out a sigh. He should be able to get her out of here, to get her to safety. He promised that he would take care of her, that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He had let her down. He hadn't been able to protect her. It was his fault that they were here. He should have put up more of a fight.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her.

She looked at him surprised, "Why? You've done nothing wrong."  
He shook his head, "I should have been able to protect you and I haven't. I couldn't. It's my fault we're here."

She shook her head, "No. Don't you dare start blaming yourself!"

Harris' voice interrupted him, "Hey. Shut up over there."

They fell silent.

A few hours later, Harris stood up from his chair, picking up some duct tape.

"I'm heading out and I expect you both to be silent and because I don't trust you, I'm going to tape you up."

Mike glared at Harris' back as he left the door. He waited five minutes before shuffling closer to Kate. He ignored the pain in his leg and side, knowing that he had to do something to get them out. Kate looked at him strangely, watching as his eyes constantly flickered to her hands, which were tied behind her back. She finally got the hint, moving her arms so they looped around her legs. The instant they were free from behind her back, she pulled off the tape.

"Ouch," he muttered, watching as she ripped off her own.

"We need to do something," she said quietly, in case Harris was still outside.

He nodded his head, "I know. But I can't do much. I'm sorry Kate. I haven't been able to protect you from him."

She leant over, closing the distance between them and kissed him for the first time in days. The feeling of her lips against his pushed all thoughts from Mike's mind as he deepened the kiss. He ached to hold her in his arms, to feel her body against his. He knew thought that this was the closest they were going to get. She pulled back, the need for air overwhelming her need for him.

"Mike," she whispered, "You've already done so much for me these last few weeks. So don't you dare start saying that you haven't done enough to help me."

He stared at her for a moment, taking in her appearance. Hair fell around her face, framing it and the cut across her cheek. Her eyes were wide, her piercing blue gaze locking with his. Without a second thought he closed the gap between them a second time, kissing her with everything he had. She let out a soft moan, loving the feeling of his kiss, the reassurance it gave her. As he pulled back, he rested his forehead against hers, "I love you Kate. If we get out of this alive, I'm never leaving you again."

A small smile crossed her face, "We will get out of this alive and I'm holding you to your word Michael Flynn."

He smiled before he leant in and kissed her again.

"Marry me?" he barely whispered.

She smiled against his lips, "Yes."

He kissed her again, long and hard pouring all the love and passion he had for her into it.

A knock broke them apart. They stared at the door, not knowing what to do.

"Housekeeping."

Mike threw a glance before shouting out, "Help!"

He heard the door click and it opened to reveal two women dressed in house keeping outfits. Their eyes widened as they took in the sight of the two naval officers lying tied up on the bed.

"You're… You're the ones the police are looking for," one stammered out.

The other turned her head as a car approached. Panicking, she backed out shutting the door.

"No! Come back!" Mike called. He let out a frustrated groan as the footsteps retreated. He looked over a Kate who held the pieces of tape in her hand.

"We have to put them back on," she muttered.

He nodded his head, leaning in and kissing her one more time before she placed the tape back across his mouth.

Marshall had given the details of Harris' car to the sergeant before leaving and heading back to NavCom. He had left as the sergeant put out an APB on Harris' car. He was struggling to keep his mind on the job, his thoughts constantly drifting to his missing officers. He was struggling to keep his mind on the boarding that another patrol boat was conducting. The phone next to him rung and leaping across his desk, he answered it.

"Steve Marshall?"

"Commander. It's Sergeant Anderson. We've tracked down the location of what we believe to be is Harris. We received a call from a couple of housekeepers who heard a cry for help from a room and opening it they saw two people in white tied up. We believe it is your officers. There was also a call in from a patrol car that saw a car matching the description you gave us entering a motel. We have them watching the area. We're also putting together a team now. They should be there in 30 minutes."

Marshall's eyes widened at the news, "I want some of my sailors involved in the group."

He heard Anderson sigh on the other end, "Look Commander I know that this has been difficult but we need professionally trained people doing this."

"Look, my people deal with these sorts of situations constantly. They know what to do."

There was silence from the other end before Marshall got a reply, "I'll let you have two in on the party and that's it."

Marshall gave his thanks and hung up before picking up the phone to call Nikki, all thoughts of the other boarding gone from his head.

Nikki ran into the senior sailors mess where Buffer and Swain were engrossed in a game of cards.

"Guys, I want you suited up in Kevlar vests with weapons immediately. They've found the boss and X and I want you two in on the party."

They nodded their heads, throwing the cards onto the table before rushing out.

Mike eyes followed Harris as he paced around the room. He knew he had to think of something soon. His eyes flickered to the window where he thought he saw a shadow flash. Apparently Harris saw it as well. He reached for his gun before reaching for Kate.

Mike sat up, shouting out his protests as Harris pressed the gun into Kate's side, knowing at any moment that Harris could snap and shoot her. His eyes locked with Kate and all he could see was fear. He knew that his eyes would have looked the same.

Swain was standing near the window when he heard the shouting. It was definitely Mike. He indicated that to the police officer standing opposite him. Everything was organised quickly and it didn't take long before they had a door basher ready to break down the door.

Mike stared at Kate, his heart pumping as Harris pushed the gun deeper under Kate's ribs emitting a whimper from her.

"Harris, please. You don't have to do this," Mike pleaded.

Harris' eyes flickered between Mike and the door. He had a plan forming in his head.

Swain stood by as they prepared to break the door down. He glanced at Buffer next to him. They were planning on getting in first. The watched as the door basher was swung back before breaking down the door. They all rushed in, a mixture of shouting and cries combining to create a racket.

The sight of Harris holding a gun to Kate's side scared both Swain and Buffer and they knew that the cops were going to keep standing there shouting "Put the gun down". They had to take charge of the situation. Buffer and Swain stepped forward, holding up their guns.

"Harris, you don't want to do this," Swain said, hoping Harris would listen to him. His eyes flickered to Swain, his hand tightening about the grip of the gun. Kate let out a whimper as it pressed deeper into her sides and Swain knew they had to approach it differently. He saw Buffer out of the corner of his eye, inching his way over to Mike.

"Harris, mate. I know you don't want to use that gun so why don't you just put it down. No one is going to hurt you," Swain tried again.

An evil gleam flickered across Harris' face, "You sure about that."

He pointed the gun at Mike and fired. Kate screamed, trying to pull away from Harris, tears running down her face as the red spread across Mike's chest.

"Mike, Mike. Please wake up!!!" she cried.

Harris pulled her back, pressing the gun deep into her side again. Kate didn't have the strength anymore. She just wanted to give up. She slumped against Harris, unknowingly throwing him off balance. Harris staggered backwards, the gun falling from his hand as he tried to support Kate. Buffer moved in quickly as Kate fell to the ground, tackling Harris. He had him for a moment, before Harris placed a knee into Buffer's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The room was in chaos as the police moved trying to get to Harris. Shouts echoed around the room before a gunshot silenced it. All eyes turned to Harris who had managed to get his gun and was now standing over the lifeless form of Kate.

"If I can't have her, no one will," he said, before being tackled to the ground again by three policemen.


	8. Chapter 8

_From the information we have received, we understand the suspect is holding two officers of the Australian Navy hostage. _

_Has there been any improvements in the situation?  
_

_We saw the police enter the room about 5 minutes ago. There were two gunshots heard but we haven't seen anyone leave the room._

_Thankyou. That is…_

Spider turned the TV off before turning to the others in the room, "Do you think it's the Boss and the X?"

Charge shrugged his shoulders, "Would say it is. I don't think there have been many other officers from the Navy taken hostage."

Bomber let out a hopeless sigh, "Just wish we could be there with Buffer and Swain. Feel as though we're doing nothing just sitting here."

A murmur of agreement went through the room, before the room fell into silence again as everyone became absorbed in their thoughts.

Nikki entered the bridge, ignoring as all eyes turned to her. She picked up the radio, gripping it as she prepared to tell the crew the news.

"Hear there, Navigator speaking."

The entire ship fell into stillness and silence as Nikki's voice came over, all eager to know if their officers were all right.

"I have some news on the developments in the where abouts of the Boss and the X. They were found earlier this morning in a motel room. The police entered earlier to try and take down Lieutenant Harris. Unfortunately, shot's were fired."

Her voice broke slightly, the sight of Mike and Kate's lifeless forms in the room flashed through her minds eye.

"They were taken to the hospital, both in a critical condition and are currently being operated on."

She stopped, lowering the radio. She knew that the chances of their survival were slim. Swain had told her that. She let out a sigh, lowering her head into her hands. Swain had told her that Kate had the more serious gunshot wound but with the amount of blood that Mike had lost, he was also in a very serious condition. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see ET standing there.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

She nodded her head, tears gathering in her eyes before shaking it.

"No," she whispered, "It's just when they brought out Mike and Kate, they were so pale, so lifeless."

"Nik, no one can take down the Boss and the X. They're strong and they're going to get through this," ET replied before pulling her into a hug, not caring if anyone saw.

Buffer followed Swain, the look on their faces stopping any questions coming from the others in the room.

"I can't believe that bastard walked out of the room with not even a scratch on him," Buffer muttered.

Swain nodded his head, "The cops were too soft with him. We should have gotten to him first."  
Buffer looked up at Swain, "Mate, you went to help the Boss and the X first. Harris will get what's coming to him when the time is right."

There was something in Buffer's voice that seemed to resonate with the crew.

"So did the cops say why Harris took them?" Charge asked.

Swain and Buffer looked at the others in the room, almost forgetting they were there. Swain shook his head, "They know why he took the X. He's been stalking her for the last 4 years or so. As for how the Boss ended up in all of it, no one knows."

The room fell back into silence, their thoughts on the two officers in hospital.

Marshall stood watching as Sergeant Anderson interviewed Harris. He wished that Anderson would let Marshall deal with it, especially since Harris was in the Navy but because of outstanding charges from when Harris was Dylan Adams, he was the cop's property. He tuned back into the interview.

"Why did you kidnap McGregor and Flynn?"

Marshall watched as Harris raised his eyes, the gleam in them an unmistakable sign of evil.

"Because Kate is mine and that self-centred captain didn't deserve her."

Marshall froze at that statement. The pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place. There was no doubting the reason that Mike was over at Kate's house now and he knew that he would have to follow proper procedures about breaking the no fraternisation rule. He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and walked out of the room before answering it.

Nikki sat in her navigator's chair, her eyes staring at the blank radar in front of her. Her eyes absently glanced across to the captain's chair, almost seeing Mike sitting there, bantering playfully with Kate. She had picked up on their relationship in the last patrol. She noticed the quick glances, the sneaky touches and even the way Mike would speak to Kate sometimes. She let a small smile cross her face, glad that the Boss had finally found himself some happiness. She remembered when she was first posted to the Hammersley how he always seemed to be so brisk with everyone, as though he had been hurt deeply. However, when Kate came onboard, she noticed how much he had changed. He seemed to open up to Kate and it was as though he always had this need to be around her. The phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts.

"Lieutenant Caetano, Hammersley."

Marshall's voice on the other end brought her to full attention.

She stood outside the room, her eyes on the still forms of her commanding officers. She heard Swain whisper something to Buffer but she ignored it. No matter how much ET had tried to comfort her previously, she still felt as though it was her fault.

Buffer leant over to Swain as he returned from the doctor.

"What's the story?"

Swain glanced at Nikki's hunched form, wondering briefly if she was okay before turning to answer Buffer.

"Well he said that the Boss isn't out of the woods yet. He has lost a lot of blood and the combination of his injuries has drained his strength a fair bit. The X should recover a bit quicker, her only injury being the gunshot wound and a superficial cut to her cheek. Although, her gunshot wound was a lot more serious. Harris really did want to kill her."

Buffer let out a sigh, his eyes glancing back to the still forms in the bed, "You just wish we could have done something more for them."

Swain nodded his head, his eyes resting on the Boss and XO.

Kate stirred, opening her eyes slightly. She squinted as the bright lights of the hospital blurred her vision. She let out a groan, raising her hand to shade her eyes. She tried to sit up, letting out a hiss as pain shot through her chest. She felt a hand lower her and a familiar voice broke through her clouded mind.

"Kate, don't sit up."

She let herself fall back to the pillows, the pain lessening as she did so.

"Nikki? Where am I? What happened?"

Her vision cleared to see Nikki standing next to her.

"Kate, Harris shot you before the cops got to him. You've been in surgery for the better part of 4 hours and have been asleep for most of today. It's getting to 8 o'clock."

Kate tried to process what she had been told, trying to remember everything that had happened. She remembered the door bursting open and Swain and Buffer were there with lots of police. She remembered Mike shouting and then a gunshot. Her eyes widened and she turned to Nikki.

"Mike! Where is he? Is he okay?"

Nikki nodded her head to the left, indicating to Kate the person lying in the bed next to her.

Kate turned her head and let out a gasp at the sight of Mike. He had machines, like her, strapped all around him. But what really struck her was his face. It didn't look so bad in the dark motel room but now, in the harsh light of the hospital, she could see every bruise and cut that Harris had dealt him. Her heart ripped with the guilt she felt. It was her fault he was laying there. It was her fault he was so badly injured. It was her fault that he was involved in it at all. She felt a tear slip down her cheek, followed by another.

Nikki saw the guilt in Kate's eyes, followed by the tears. She sat down next to Kate, grasping Kate's hand in her own.

"Kate, look at me," she said sternly.

As Kate turned to look at her, Nikki was struck by the emotion in Kate's eyes. She knew that there may have been something going on between her bosses but as Kate's eyes met with hers, Nikki knew it was a lot more serious than what she originally thought.

"Oh Kate," she whispered, her heart breaking for her friend as the tears fell down Kate's face.

"Don't blame yourself for this."  
Kate shook her head, "But it's my fault."

"Kate. It's not your fault. It's that prick, Harris' fault. There is no way you can blame yourself," Nikki pressed, hoping Kate would see sense. Her next words hit Nikki hard, not expecting them.

"But it is," Kate whispered, "Harris wanted to kill him because he was with me, because he loves me and I love him."

Nikki's eyes widened, pulling back from the bedside slightly as the words fully sunk in. She knew that Kate and Mike would be in serious trouble in their relationship was discovered.

Kate turned her head from Nikki, her eyes falling back onto Mike. Nikki let out a sigh, knowing that Kate wasn't going to open up to her anymore than what she already had. She gave Kate's hand a light squeeze, letting Kate know that she was there for her, before resting it back on the bed. She placed a vase of flowers between the beds and two cards from the crew, one for each officer, on their bedsides, before standing up and leaving. She was surprised when she walked out to see Commander Marshall standing there, a stern look on his face as he stared in at the injured officers.

Nikki's stomach plummeted, knowing the look meant that he knew about their relationship. She only hoped that Kate and Mike would think of some way to handle it, if Mike ever woke up.


	9. Chapter 9

She saw him loom up out of the darkness, his bulky figure towering over the hospital bed she was on. She tried to scream, tried to move so that she could get away from him. She saw his teeth glimmer in the light, his small beady eyes staring into her wide green ones. She threw a glance over to Mike, her heart racing as she saw Harris' leaner form standing over him. Her eyes widened as his hands grasped around her neck, gradually tightening, gradually cutting off her air supply.

She let out a gasp, sitting up quickly as she gasped in air. She looked to her right, her eyes resting on Mike's still form. She let out a soft sigh as she realised he was okay, that Harris was not about to harm Mike.

"Lieutenant?"

She jumped, whirling around to face Commander Marshall. She let out a hiss of pain as her quick movement sent a sharp pain through her shoulder. She felt his hand push her back slowly.

"Easy Kate. I don't want you hurting yourself."

She allowed him to push her back, her thoughts racing as she tried to grasp the reason why he was here. As the pain settled, she looked up at Marshall.

Marshall had seen the fear in Kate's eyes when she awoke and was concerned about her mental wellbeing.

"Kate, are you okay?"

She was surprised at his concern, wondering what would cause him to be so. She nodded her head. "Fine Sir. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Marshall looked at her speculatively for a moment before moving his eyes from Kate to rest a moment on Mike before he locked eyes back with her.

"Lieutenant. I thought you would like to know that Harris is in police custody. I wanted to be the one to apologise to you on behalf of the Navy for not noticing the strange behaviour of Harris or his previous record. We should have done more on the background check to prevent him getting in."

Kate was shocked by the apology, it being the last thing she was expecting. She sat for a moment, letting it sink in.

"Thankyou Sir."

Her eyes locked with his and she knew that his apology wasn't what he wanted to talk about.

"That's not all though Sir isn't it."

He nodded his head, wondering how to go about the next question. He let out a sigh, deciding to bite the bullet and just ask.

"In the interview with Harris, he mentioned something that I felt I needed to check with you first of all. I am wanting to know about your relationship with Mike."

Kate's stomach dropped at the question. She knew that eventually questions would be asked about the reason why Harris would go after Mike as well as Kate and obviously now was the time. She looked up at Marshall standing next to her bed, his eyes boring into hers, waiting for an answer. She didn't really know what to say to him. She had no idea how bad things would get and she knew that the likelihood of them losing their jobs over their relationship could be quite high. She let out a sigh, wishing Mike was awake to help her out.

Marshall stood next to Kate's bed, his eyes boring into hers as he waited for an answer. He watched her squirm under his scrutinising gaze, wondering if he was approaching it in the wrong way. As his eyes drifted over to Mike, he knew he had to stop the budding relationship before it ruined both their careers.

"Sir, everything kind of happened quickly. I met Mike 5 years ago and we hit things off then but after a few months he left. When I got posted to the old Hammersley, I suppose there were still the old tensions there but we kept things professional." She looked at him, hoping he would understand.

"Things started to get more personal once I decided to stick with the Patrol Boats. It's the environment, it's not as strict as a frigate. It was hard to avoid getting personal and with all the unresolved tension between us… well… one night things just changed."  
She looked away as disapproval filled Marshall's eyes. She knew it was over for them. They would be made to choose and since both were so married to their careers, it was likely to be their choice.

"Lieutenant. By no means am I happy with both yours and Lieutenant Commander Flynn's actions. Fraternisation between crew members is prohibited between crew members and as such can result in the two of you losing your jobs."

His tone said it all and Kate's heart fell. She knew it was over, that she would have to say goodbye to the Navy. She felt the tears starting to gather but held them back. She didn't want to appear any weaker in front of Marshall.

"However," he continued, "As the two of you have almost pristine service records, I am willing to allow you a chance to have what you both deserve."

Kate's head shot up, her eyes locking once again with Marshall's. She was surprised at the compassion in her eyes. Surprised and confused.

"Sir?"

He gave her a smile, "I've seen the way Mike acts around you. I've known him for many years Kate and not once have I seen him look at another woman the way he does at you. I can't destroy either of you like that. The fact that you are both amazing officers only gives me one choice. One of you is to apply for a shore posting. Sooner rather than later because your relationship will come to light eventually and it's going to be hard to explain to the Brass why you're still on the same ship. And in the Navy for that matter."

Her face broke out in a wide grin as she grabbed Marshall's hand.

"Thankyou Sir."

He returned her smile, before saying goodbye.

"I expect those papers on my desk in the next week Kate."  
She nodded her head before falling back into the pillows relieved. She turned her head to look over at Mike, wishing that he would wake up.

As Marshall left the room, he headed straight for the doctor that was looking after the two. He knew that both, Kate especially, would require some form of counselling. Something like this just wasn't buried and forgotten.

Kate gently slid out of the bed, making sure she didn't disturb any of the wires and tubes attached to her. She let herself stand for a moment allowing a dizzy spell to sweep over her. Once it passed, she made her way to the chair next to Mike's bed. Although some would say that being in the same room as him would be near enough, she hadn't actually had to chance to sit with him, be close to him. She reached out, grasping his larger hand in her own smaller ones. She held it up to her lips, kissing it briefly before lowering it back to the bed. She sat in silence, just watching his chest as it barely rose up and down, the beeping of his heart monitor in the background reassuring her that he was still alive.

"Mike, you need to wake up," she whispered, tears starting to gather in her eyes.

"I need you to wake up. I need you to be there to reassure me because I can barely sleep at the moment. I'm so scared that Harris is going to be in the room when I wake up, that he's going to be there waiting for me. Please Mike. I need you to protect me again."

She let the tears fall, her head falling into the crook of his neck as she let the sobs overwhelm her. She didn't know how long she cried for or when she fell asleep. All she knew was that she felt slightly better.

He stirred, his thoughts in a jumble as to why everything was so black. The last thing he could remember was that prick holding a gun to Kate. At the thought of Kate, his eyes shot open. He had to know what had happened to her. He moved to sit up, ignoring the aches and pains that ran all through his body. He had to know if she was okay. As he moved, he heard a slight murmur next to him and turning his head, he saw her head resting on his shoulder and felt her small hands grasping his. He smiled softly at the sight of her. She looked so peaceful. He didn't want to wake her but he felt the need to see her green eyes.

"Kate," he whispered. Using his free hand, he gently brushed the few stray strands of hair out of her face. She let out a soft murmur before falling back into a deep sleep. Mike could tell she hadn't been sleeping and so decided to leave her be.

Kate woke, stretching out as she sat up to relieve her aching muscles. She glanced at Mike, hoping to see some sign that he had woken but had no luck. He was still lying in the position he was in before. She stood up, turning to return to her own bed when she heard a whisper from behind her. She turned, her eyes locking onto Mike's blue ones. A smile crossed her face as she sat back down next to him, wrapping her arms around him. He returned her embrace, relishing the feeling of holding her.

"I was so worried," she whispered. "I was so scared that you were going to leave me."

He pulled back, gently pressing his lips to hers.

"Never," he whispered, before leaning in to kiss her again.


	10. Chapter 10

Mike was awoken by a cry. He sat up, his first thoughts being that Kate was in danger. As he looked over at her bed though, he noticed that she was asleep. When he realised this, he assumed he was hearing things in his dream. But as he looked more closely at Kate, he noticed her eyes flickering and her hands twitching. He jumped slightly as she let out another cry. He continued to stare for a moment before realising she was having a nightmare. He slid out of his bed, ignoring the pain that shot through his leg at having pressure put on it. He walked slowly over before leaning over Kate and shaking her shoulder.

"Kate," he said softly, hoping she would hear him. She continued to sleep, ignoring his attempts to wake her.

He shook her slightly harder this time, being careful not to disturb her dressings. She let out another cry. This time it was louder, and filled with fear. He shook her again.

"Kate, wake up."

Her eyes shot open, wide and fearful as they flickered around the room before settling on Mike's concerned face. She stared at him, gasping as she tried to get her breath back.

"Just take deep breaths Kate. It'll be okay. It was just a bad dream," he whispered to her as he tried to reassure her. He sat down and pulled her into his arms. At first she was tense and resistant to his embrace, but eventually she relaxed, allowing herself to be comforted by him.

He gently rubbed her back, soothing her to the point that she was almost back asleep.

"Mike," she whispered.

"Hmm…"

"Don't leave me… Please."

He looked down at her, surprised at the vulnerability evident in her voice. He gently pulled her closer before whispering in her ear, "I'm not going anywhere."

She shuffled over, giving him room to settle in next to her. He lay down beside her, grasping her hand into his as they went back to sleep.

Swain opened the door quietly, quickly shushing the others as he noticed their two bosses asleep. He smiled as he looked at them before waving the rest of the crew and their gifts in. Eyes widened at the clear display of affection between Mike and Kate, who still lay in each other's arms on Kate's bed.

Spider leant over to RO, "Don't you reckon it's weird seeing them like that."

RO nodded his head, finding it awkward even being in the room.

Nav turned around and hissed at them to shut up, which only woke up the sleeping pair.

Mike shifted first, his eyes opening to notice the blurry shapes crowding in the room. He sat up, making sure to be wary of his injuries as he recognised the familiar faces. He smiled at them, "Hey everyone."

There were murmurs of "Hey Boss", and "How are you feeling Sir?" before flowers and chocolates and cards were placed down on the available space.

Mike gently shook Kate, waking her up to say hi to the crew. She let out a low moan before rolling over. He laughed before shaking her again.

"Kate, wake up. Everyone is here."

She mumbled something about being rudely awoken before sitting up and noticing the rest of the crew. She looked at Mike, who was happily remaining on her bed. As everyone noticed that Mike wasn't moving, they raced to take up spots as others grabbed chairs.

"So, Boss, X. How are you both feeling?"

Kate leant back into the pillows, the aching inside of her tiring her.

"I'm okay," she yawned, "Just a bit sore from all the bumps and bruises."

Mike laughed, his eyes resting on her as she let her eyes slip shut.

"Can't say I'm too bad myself," he murmured.

Nikki had to hold back an 'Aw' at the loving look Mike gave Kate. The smile on her face was quickly erased though at Spider's question.

"So, what's the deal with you two?"

He let out an 'oomph' as Bomber promptly elbowed him.

Mike laughed, drawing his eyes away from Kate to look at the curious faces of the crew, only to realise they were serious.

He stopped laughing, "Ah… well…"

He turned to Kate. "Help me," he whispered.

She shook her head, "No. I had to tell Marshall!"

Mike's eyes widened at her words, "Really?"

She nodded her head.

"Sir?" Spider prompted, earning another elbow.

Mike turned back, letting out a sigh as he told the crew everything. By the end, there were shocked faces on all the crew. That the boss and the X had been able to get away with a relationship onboard, without the crew finding out, astounded them all. Nikki was the first to break the silence.

"So Harris wanted you…"

Mike nodded his head, "Yeah. Harris wanted me dead because I was with Kate."

The blunt words seemed to hit the crew hard, none more so than Kate who tried to hold back the rising sob. She raised her hand quickly to muffle the noise coming from her mouth. Unable to stem the flow of rising tears, she rolled away from the crew, hoping none of them would notice the shaking of her shoulders. They didn't, but having Mike sitting on the bed did nothing the help her trying to hide her tears. He was quick to pick up on the sound of her muffled sobs and even more so on the sudden shaking of the bed. He turned his head, his eyes immediately resting on Kate's back and her shaking shoulders. He manoeuvred himself so he could look at her comfortably.

"Kate," he said softly.

She didn't reply, his only response another muffled sob. He tugged at her, pulling her up into his arms. He held onto her as she continued to sob, both oblivious to the concerned eyes of the crew surrounding them. He felt her arms tighten around him listening to the muffled "I'm sorry" coming from her. He knew she was feeling guilty and he had tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault. She wouldn't listen though.

Nikki, who picked up that wanted to be alone, quickly huddled up the crew and hustled them out.

Mike noticed the crew leaving and threw Nikki an appreciative smile as she waved at him. He turned his attention back to Kate, noticing that her breathing had evened out. He brushed the hair out of her face, noticing that she was asleep. A small smile crossed his face as he lay her back down onto the bed before getting up and moving over to his own bed. He settled himself in, starting to drift off to sleep before noticing the door opening slightly. He sat up, his eyes locking onto a familiar pair of blue eyes peeking in through the door crack. A smile crossed his face as he recognised the familiar brown plaits framing the small 8 year-olds face. He waved his hands, indicating to her to come in but quickly holding a finger up to his lips to make sure she was quiet. She threw the door open before running in and climbing up on Mike's bed.

"Uncle Mike!" she said, her voice bordering between a whisper and a normal volume.

He returned her enthusiastic greeting with a hug.

"Hey Brooke."

He looked up as other's started to file into the room, quickly recognising his family. He flinched though as the volume started to rise as they all started to say hello.

"Everyone, quiet!" he hissed.

At the sound of his angry hiss, they all quietened, inquisitive looks in their faces at why he wanted them to be quiet. He pointed over to Kate sleeping. As they looked, realisation crossed their faces at whom it was exactly laying there. His mother sat down on the bed beside him, taking his hand into hers.

"Are you all right Mikey? Is Kate okay?"

Mike nodded his head, his eyes flicking over in concern to Kate as she let out a whimper. It didn't go unnoticed by his mother.

"Poor Dear. Are you sure she's okay?"

Mike shook his head, "I'm fine. But the ordeal that Kate's gone through, I think it's affected her pretty badly. She's not willing to admit it though."

His mother let out a sigh before waving her husband over, who was holding Mike's nephew in one arm and a box in the other.

"Well, I've brought a few supplies for you because I know how shocking the hospital…"

She was cut off by another cry form Kate, this time it was louder and sounded more urgent. Mike sat up, concern crossing his face as he noticed her moving about. He pulled his blanket off, moving over to her bed to try and wake her, as her cries became shouts. He ducked, avoiding her flailing hands and she moved about. He started to get concerned, knowing that this couldn't be good considering the fact they'd only been out of surgery for a few days.

"Kate," he shouted, trying to shake her to try and wake her. He wasn't getting anywhere. He started to worry, watching as her face started to go pale. He turned to his family.

"Someone go get a doctor or a nurse! Anything!"

He didn't notice his brother run out or returning with a nurse. All he noticed was Kate's sudden silence and how pale she was. As the nurse arrived, he felt someone pulling him back, pulling him away from her side. He struggled against them, pulling at the arms that held him back from his Kate.

"Let me go! I said I wouldn't leave her side!"

His shouts drowned out the alarm the nurse set off and the doctor arriving. One thing he did hear though was the doctor's words.

"We need to get her back to surgery. She's split her stiches."

Mike's face paled, the thought that Kate had to have more surgery scaring the hell out of him. He felt his legs go weak as they wheeled her out of the room. He didn't notice the concerned faces of his family, or the sudden reappearance of the crew. All he saw was Kate's almost lifeless body leaving the room.

Marshall stood in the interview room with Harris, this time, he was the one questioning him.

"Harris, although you are already facing criminal charges from the Police, I thought you should also be informed that…."

Marshall's phone rang, interrupting him. He pulled it out, glancing at the number. Instantly recognising the number as the hospitals, he answered it.

"Sir, I know you said you would like to be informed of the situation regarding the Boss and the XO," Nikki's voice came over the line.

Marshall's eyebrow raised at the news, "And?"

There was a pause from the other end of the line and a sigh, "Sir. Kate has been taken back into surgery. She's split her stiches."

Marshall let out a sigh, his hand going to massage the impending headache.

"Thankyou for informing me Lieutenant Caetano."

He hung up, turning to face the smirking face of Harris.

"Problem at the hospital?"

Marshall glared at Harris, "Kate has been taken back into surgery no thanks to you."

The smirk widened at the news Kate was fighting for her life, "Means that bastard Flynn won't get her."

Marshall didn't know what overcame him, all he knew was that he wasn't going to let Harris continue bad mouthing his officers like this. Before Harris even knew what had happened, he found himself on his back, his jaw smarting from the blow that Marshall had just dealt him. He looked up to see Marshall standing over him, a furious look on his face.

"Continue the way you are Lieutenant Harris, and you'll be facing more than just disciplinary charges from the Navy."


	11. Chapter 11

Mike let out a sigh as he allowed his mother to push him back into the pillows, fear for Kate exhausting him.

"She's going to be alright, won't she Mum?"

His mother gave him a reassuring smile as she gently squeezed him on the shoulder, "She'll be fine Mikey."

He let his eyes slip shut, ignoring the throbbing pain in his leg and side as his thoughts continued to dwell on Kate. To say he was worried about her was an understatement. He would do anything to get her out of her current situation. He wanted to hurt Harris, badly but the thought that he might never get that chance pissed him off big time. He felt the anger rise as to what that bastard had done to her, making her suffer for the second time in as many years. He recalled the last time Kate was in hospital, fear and worry gripping him at every hitch in her breath, every delayed beep of the machine. When that bastard ex-boyfriend of her mothers had almost caused her to leave him more than once, he thought that he would never want to hurt someone, to kill someone that badly. He was wrong and he knew that if Harris ever came face to face with him, he would not survive for more than a few minutes. He let out a growl as he hammered his fist into the bed.

"Mikey?"

He opened his eyes to stare into the concerned ones of his mothers. He gave her an unconvincing smile.

"You want to talk about it?"

He continued to stare at her before nodding his head, trying to work out exactly where he was going to start.

"Well, you know Kate?"  
His mother let out a little laugh. "It's a bit hard not to when you haven't stopped talking about her for the last few months."

Her attempt to lighten his mood failed abysmally at his irritated look.

"Sorry," she muttered, "Go on."

He let out a sigh, "Well, Kate... she was in hospital a couple of years ago because... well, I won't go into the details, they're not very nice, but, I'm just worried about her. She nearly died about five times last time she was in hospital, and I don't want her to go through that again."

He didn't notice the tears that slid down his face, but his mother did. She moved from the chair, her arms wrapping around her son in a motherly hug. This one moment of mothering tipped Mike over the edge and he started to sob into his mother's arms.

"I don't want to lose her," he whispered into his mother's shoulder.

She continued rubbing his back, making shushing noises as though he was five years old again. His sobs soon subsided and he pulled back, wiping away his tears before sitting straight, acting as though the moment never happened.

His mother smiled at him, the thought crossing her mind that he was so like his father, never able to show a moment of weakness.

She reached over and wrapped her hand around his, "Can I get you anything?"

He stared at her a moment before smiling, "Something other than hospital food would be good."

She stared at him a moment, motherly concern filling at what he was going through. He seemed calmer now, his patience showing through as he waited for news on Kate. She knew she would be right to leave him on his own and so stood up and left.

He had been alone for barely five minutes before he found himself getting fidgety, the book in his hands unable to occupy his attention. He wanted to be doing something, anything that could help Kate but he was stuck in the hospital room, tied up with IV lines and monitors. He was starting to lose his patience, wishing his mother would come back, when a knock at the door startled him.

He glanced up from the book, hoping to see who it was but the door remained closed.

"Come in," he called out, thinking it may have just been one of his siblings.

The door opened and an older woman stepped in. Mike looked at her curiously, finding certain features about her familiar but he couldn't quite place where from.

"Can I help you?"

The woman's green eyes met his, before briefly flickering to the empty space beside him. He continued to scrutinise her, picking up small bits and pieces, such as her stance and the way she glanced about the room, picking out every small detail.

"I'm looking for Kate McGregor."

The pieces fell into place and Mike worked out who she was. From the stories he had heard, Mike wasn't sure he was too happy about having her around here. He would never forgive her for the way Kate was treated and he felt she didn't even deserve that forgiveness, let alone a chance to see her.

"Why do you want to see her?"

The woman glared at him, one that was very familiar to Kate's piercing glares.

"She's my daughter. I have a right to know how she is."

He narrowed his own eyes at her, "You want to know how she is. After almost 19 years of not wanting to know her, you ask how she is."

She stormed into the room, standing at the end of Mike's bed.

"Who are you to tell me whether or not my daughter wants to see me."

He sat up straighter, trying to ignore the pain shooting through his body.

"I may not be able to tell you what to do Ma'am," he said, emphasising the Ma'am as an insult. "But I know Kate well enough to know that she wouldn't want to see you after the way you treated her."

Her mother didn't say anything for a moment, just stared as she processed what Mike had said to her.

"Where is she?"

Mike didn't get a chance to reply as the door opened, his mother bustling in with bags full of food, the scent wafting around the room.

"Mike, I have some takeaway spaghetti bolognaise and garlic bread and… Oh. Hello."  
She put down the bags and held her hand out to Kate's mother.

"I'm Joyce Flynn, Mike's mother. You look a lot like Kate. Are you her mother?"

Mike silently cursed his mother's busybody attitude, wishing she would keep her mouth shut.

Kate's mother took Joyce's hand and shook it tentatively, "Michelle. Michelle McGregor."

Joyce let out a little squeal before wrapping her arms around Michelle's neck. "If you're Kate's mother, give me a hug. It won't be long before we're family!"

Mike threw a glare at her, "Mum! That's none of your business!"

"Oh shush it Mikey," she threw back before ushering Michelle into a chair. "Now tell us about yourself."

Michelle threw a cautious glance to Mike, knowing he wasn't going to accept her until Kate told him everything was all right. That was going to be the next hard part, talking to Kate and so far no one had divulged any information on where she was.

She opened her mouth to ask when a knock on the door interrupted them. The surgeon walked in, his eyes glancing about the room.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant Commander Flynn?"

Mike sat up, his heart beat speeding up as the surgeon stared at him. The noise of his beating heart echoed around the room and Joyce reached over and grasped his hand.

"Sir, Lieutenant McGregor. The surgery was long and we managed to stop the bleeding, but I'm so sorry Sir…"

Mike didn't hear the next words, his breath coming out in quick gasps as the surgeon continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Mike sat next to Kate, her hand gripped tightly in his as the sounds of the breathing machine clicked in the background. The words from the doctor floated through his mind and Mike wondered how exactly he would tell Kate, if she woke. The heart rate monitor beeped again and his eyes flickered to the screen.

"_We've put her into a medically induced coma so that her body is able to recover from the blood loss through surgery. With her injuries and the miscarriage…"_

"_Miscarriage?"_

_His head shot up, his surprised eyes locking with the doctors._

"_She was pregnant?"_

_The doctor slowly nodded his head, "We guessed she wasn't far along, maybe 2 months. But with the stress her body was under, it was amazing she'd kept it for this long."_

_Mike's eyes dropped, his attention on the cotton blanket covering him. She was pregnant and she hadn't told him. He wondered though if she had even known._

"_Is it possible she knew?" _

_His voice came out, barely a whisper and he wondered if the doctor heard him._

"_Most likely not. But we won't know until she wakes up."_

Another beep brought him from the memory and he looked back at Kate. He knew the reasons for the coma were to help her but she looked so helpless… so lifeless. It killed him to see her like that and he would do anything in his power to stop it from happening to her again. He let out a sigh, wishing there was some way he could stop her from getting hurt. It was impossible though, their job being far too dangerous for him to prevent anything happening to her. His thoughts turned to Michelle and he wondered what was her reasoning for coming to see Kate. There had to be some ulterior motive, something that would give her reason to come after her daughter. He thought briefly of Mitchell and what had happened with the psychotic mongrel. He had come so close to losing Kate then and even closer this time. His hand tightened about hers.

"Excuse me Sir."

He turned, seeing a nurse standing at the door, her eyes glancing between the two.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to change your dressings."

Mike nodded his head as he let out a soft sigh. He raised her hand, placing a gentle kiss on the soft skin. Reaching out, he ran his thumb along her cheekbone, wishing her eyes would flutter open to look at him. Hearing a noise behind him, he glanced back at the nurse who was fidgeting impatiently. He turned his attention back to Kate before pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Hang on for me," he softly whispered to her.

He felt the nurse start to pull him away and he wished he wasn't so helpless that he needed a wheel chair. He kept his eyes on Kate the entire time, watching as she slowly disappeared behind the wall.

********************

Joyce looked over at Michelle, a questioning look on her face as Michelle's eyes kept flickering to the door and back. She had seen the animosity Mike had shown towards Kate's mother and she wondered what the woman had done to anger her son. She knew that it took a lot for her son to hate someone and nine times out of ten there was a legitimate reason for doing so. She thought to ask Michelle about it all and just when she opened her mouth, the nurse brought Mike back in. Both pairs of eyes locked onto him, watching his every move as they awaited news on Kate. He was slow, careful of his movements but aware of the two watching him.

"She fine. Sleeping I suppose," he said quietly, breaking the awkward silence that had enveloped the room.

Both women let out a sigh of relief, both for different reasons. Joyce was glad that her son wouldn't have to go through the heartbreak of losing a loved one. Michelle on the other hand was more than happy that she would get a chance to make things up with her daughter.

"Excuse me. Would the two of you mind leaving for 10 minutes? I have to change his dressings."

Both women nodded as they stepped out of the room, Joyce throwing her eyes back once to check that her son was in fact, okay. They sat down, the silence once again enveloping them. Joyce shuffled awkwardly as she tried to adjust to the silence. Before she knew it, she found herself asking Michelle the question that had been annoying her since their first meeting.

"Why does my son dislike you so much?"

The words hung between them for a moment as Joyce fiddled and Michelle stared at the wall opposite. At first, Joyce didn't think Michelle would answer.

"He hates me for what I did to Kate."

The words surprised Michelle and she wondered what a mother would do to her daughter that could cause someone to hate her. The question must have shown on her face because before she knew it, Michelle had continued talking.

"When Kate was nine, I brought her over to Australia from England. I followed an opal miner over here and before I knew it, he had ditched us. I tried to raise her but I found myself caught in a vicious cycle. I was drinking nearly every night and bringing home strange men. Most of them were nice and didn't mind Kate hanging around the house. One though, didn't like her at all. It started after he moved in, he would hit her, abuse her like nothing. I did nothing to stop it though."

Her voice wavered as the memories ripped through her minds and Joyce wondered how long this had been tearing Michelle up. She reached over and took her hand, squeezing it in reassurance.

"Before long, he changed. He was drinking more and every night he would come home, only to go looking for Kate. She never told me explicitly what he did to her but from the crying and to sobbing, I could tell. To think that I allowed a man to do that to my daughter, to defile her like some common whore!"

The words shocked Joyce, who tried to stifle a gasp. Joyce's eyes locked onto Michelle's and she saw the self-pity that flooded her green eyes.

"You think I'm a horrible mother don't you."

Joyce shook her head, unable to comprehend that any mother would willingly allow their daughter to go through that.

"You couldn't stop it. Some men are absolute bastards and obviously this one was one of them."

"Excuse me, you can come back in now," the nurse quickly said as she walked out of Mike's room.

Both women stood up and walked back in, the hostility almost instantly hitting Michelle as Mike glared at her. Joyce knew she had to put an end to this immediately.

"Mike, you stop this immediately. Michelle has not done anything to Kate that you should hate her for."

Mike's glare turned from Michelle to Joyce and she felt what it was like to be on the receiving end of one. His face was emotionless and Joyce was once again struck by the hate in his eyes.

"I have every right to hate her. She was the one who brought that mongrel into Kate's life and if you knew what it was that she went through as a result of him, you'd hate Michelle too."

The words hung in the air, suffocating, like a heavy blanket had been thrown over the room.

"Mike, I know you hate me but I'm here to try and make things right though," Michelle said quietly.

For a moment, Mike's eyes softened, Michelle's words hitting a chord in him. It was brief though, the moment lasting only a second before the vision of Kate lying in a coma flashed through his minds eye. He let out a sigh.

"It's not me to decide whether or not to forgive you. That's Kate choice and when she wakes, she'll make that decision."

**********************

Mike sat next to Kate, her hand tightly grasped in his own. He watched as she slept, her chest rising and falling softly with each breath. A small smile crossed his face as he gently caressed the back of her hand. The doctor said that having brought her out of the medically induced coma, she should wake sometime today. It had been close to a week since the situation with Harris and Mike had felt he had finally received the wake up call he had been waiting for. He leant over, giving her a soft kiss before getting up to leave.

"Mike?"

The call was soft and barely spoken, but it was heard. He turned around, his eyes locking onto hers. He fell back into the seat, taking her hand back into his. Relief filled him as she smiled at him.

"Kate…"

He was speechless, unable to put into words what he was feeling. Instead, he leant over, kissing her softly on the lips.

"What happened?"

Her words were innocent enough, but grief and guilt ripped through him as he recalled what the doctor had told him. He looked back into her eyes and seeing the affection held in them for him, he hesitated.

"Your stitches split. You lost a lot of blood and they had to take you back into surgery."

She nodded her head looking around the room before locking her eyes back onto his. She saw a brief flicker of something else, but thinking it was just concern for her, she let it pass.

"There's something else…"

She looked at him in surprise, wondering what he was keeping from her.

"You're mother is here."

She froze, the words taking their time to process. She didn't know how to react to what he had just told her. She hadn't spoken to her mother since she had left when she was young.

"What does she want?"

He looked at her, wondering if it was the best thing to be telling her this now. She had just woken from a coma. He shouldn't be doing this.

"She wants your forgiveness but I'm begging you to think about this after you get out of hospital. I'll tell her to come back then."

She nodded her head, accepting the idea before she stared at him, a look on her face one of amusement.

"You're talking to her? You're sounding more like a husband than a concerned partner."

He looked at her, like a deer caught in headlights. He wondered how it would feel to actually be referred to as her husband.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"What?"

He started to fidget, unable to get the words out.

"Well, what if I were your husband? Would that be such a bad thing?"

A small smirk crossed Kate's face and she read for his hands, taking them into hers before squeezing them slightly.

"Are you asking me to marry you Mike Flynn?"

She saw the slow smile that crossed his face and felt her heart flutter a bit. He stood up, leaning over her, his breath tickling her lips.

"Are you accepting Kate?"

She let his hand go, letting it rest instead on his cheek. Without a word, she pressed her lips against his.

******************

Harris staggered as he was thrown into a cell, the look on the policeman's face, one of disgust. The cop slammed the cell door shut before stalking off, leaving a pissed off Harris standing in the cell. There was a stench in the cell and wondering what it was, he turned around, glancing around the cell. His eyes landed on a large hulk sitting in the corner and he figured that's where the stench was coming from.

"What are ya staring at," the hulk growled.

Harris shrugged before sitting down, knowing it was better to ignore than to anger.

"Ya pretty well groomed for a cell mate."

Harris looked at the hulk, wondering what was with the questions.

"Your pretty nosey," he fired back.

The man snarled before standing up and for a moment, Harris thought he looked familiar. He'd seen him somewhere before, but couldn't quite place where.

"What ya in for?"

Harris smirked, wondering if this was how the criminals found their clique.

"Attempted murder on two Naval officers."

The man's snarl turned into a smile and he held his hand out for Harris to shake.

"Name's Mitchell."


End file.
